magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Axolotl
These creatures live in seas and oceans, but often choose to live in Lake Lakira, where they can mingle with other species. Axolotls are among the most social of magical creatures, due to their gift. They possess the ability to bring humans together in love, as well as animals. Because of this, the commoners have nicknamed these newts “Love Bringers”. This species is highly sought among the wealthy, due to this wonderful talent. Because axolotls have affection towards all living creatures, magi do not frown upon the practice of them being sold, as long as the creature is happy. They are meant to be joyful creatures, though, and a sad axolotl is a sight not seen. Axolotls are easy to spot even when they are mingling with their non-magical cousins, due to their beautiful pink coloration. These sweet creatures will also swim up to any human nearby and make their own form of conversation. Egg A tiny heart appears on the shell of this egg. Hatchling Small enough to hold in your hand, an axolotl hatchling requires much attention. Even at a young age, they need almost constant companionship, and when you are near it, you seem to feel more lighthearted. This little one appears to have this effect on others as well, bringing happiness wherever it goes. There are tender water plants along the bottom of Lakira that it feeds upon, as well as worms and small insects. As this hatchling learns to feed and care for itself, its parents will begin to guide it into greater waters, where it will someday journey alone. For now, though, this little one is content with playing in the Lake and learning what food tastes best. Adult In the wild, axolotls go where they please, fearing no creature. Only a rare illness or old age ends their lives, although they live for just a few decades – a short life for a magical creature. Any one axolotl is capable of bringing a dozen hatchlings into the world, an ability thought to be fortuitous by humans. They reach adulthood by their fifth year, and then leave home to journey. As they travel around the world via oceans and seas, they are searching for their mate. Once they have chosen a mate, the adult axolotl will spend the rest of their life with them, although they never settle. Axolotls constantly migrate, and are able to withstand both cold and warm climates. When bearing young, however, they return to their original home, to be surrounded by other parents. This unique behavior allows them to raise their young in a large community, where the hatchlings can receive the needed socialization. Breeding Additional Information *No. 94 *Obtained from the Stream *Released: February 14, 2010 *Sprites: Niwer *Description: Damien *Origins: Axolotl is based on the real life axolotl. However, the Magistream version has much more pink coloring. *Trivia: **The egg resembles that of an Anaugi, only pink with a darker pink heart on it. **Released during Valentine's Day event. Despite rumors that it would be retired, it can still be found in the Stream. Category:2010 Creatures Category:Stream-born Category:Valentines Category:Artist: Niwer Category:Water Category:Amphibians